denverctowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 4 Wide Awake (1)
Main Plot: Kaitlyn/Seth (Kaitlyn, Angela, and Amanda are walking to science class.) Anglea: So are you gonna panic? Amanda: About what? Angela: Seth? Hot? Kaitlyn: Who would panic? Angela: By that I mean go nuts. Kaitlyn: Oh all the girls. Amanda: He did say he wants a girlfriend? Kaitlyn: Shall I be the first to tryout? Angela: Sure, I guess. Amanda: Whoa, what if I want him? Kaitlyn: Your eyes are set on Jake. Amanda: So? Kaitlyn: Better stick with him. Angela: I wouldn't really mind you going for Seth. Kaitlyn: Wow, thank you. Amanda: Well... what's wrong with- Kaitlyn: No! I'm crushing on him! Amanda: Okay, okay. Angela: Now, enough about the hot guy and let's get to Walters. Kaitlyn: Entertainment awaits! Theme Song Subplot: Olivia/Aria/Jake (In Literature Class Olivia, Aria, and Jake are paired up in groups of three for a class assignment.) Jake: Well nothing more like researching. Olivia: Tell me about it. Jake: Wait, I didn't even realize that this is a grade mixing class. Aria: Good catch. Olivia: So what are we working on? Aria: I believe it's the Narnia story. Jake: Ha! That's tech-less. Aria: Does that mean yoou're just a fan of technology? Jake: I was in the gifted program last year because of my knowledge in technology. Olivia: Okay, enough about computers. Jake: Someone's moody. Olivia: Sorry, it's just that... I'm kind of going through some stuff. Aria: Let me guess...money? Olivia: No. Jake: Family? Olivia: No... well in a way, yes. Jake: Say no more, we don't have to know. Olivia: But, since you two are my two new friends, I can tell at lunch. Aria: It's alright with me. Jake: Me too. Third Plot: Lauren/Kenan (Lauren and Kenan are in math class. They exchange smiles looks. Hannah notices as she sits right between them. The bell rings.) Hannah: So how was your quiz? (Lauren still dozes at Kenan.) Lauren: Huh? You said what? Hannah: Did you even get your quiz done? Lauren: Well, yeah. Hannah: Or were you staring at Kenan the whole time? Lauren: 50/50. Hannah: Haha. (Kenan walks by) Lauren: Um... hey! Kenan: Hey Lauren, what's up? Lauren: Well...how was the quiz... for you? Kenan: It was alright. It bored me. Lauren: Wow, me too. Hannah: Heh. Lauren: Shh. Kenan: So which class is your next? Lauren: Math. Kenan: We just came from math. Lauren: Oh, I mean science. Kenan: Cool. Lauren: Would you like to go out sometime? Kenan: Your asking me out? Lauren: I just thought I ask. If you say no, I'll understand. Kenan: Actually, I was gonna say yes. Lauren: Really? Awesome! Kenan: When you wanna meet? Lauren: After school? Kenan: Hmm... average-ly cool. See you then. Lauren: Yeah. (Kenan leaves) Hannah: You like him a lot, don't you? Lauren: You know it. Fourth Plot: Justin/Jaylen (At football tryouts, Jaylen shows up meeting Justin.) Jaylen: Yo! I'm looking for Justin Davidson? Justin: You're lookin at him. Jaylen: Oh hey, aren't you a grade 10? Justin: I'm repeating grade 10. Jaylen: Really why? Justin: Got the flu last year, short on credits. Jaylen: Geez that sucks. Justin: Heh, it's not that bad. (Mike calls them over.) Mike: Guys, get over here! Tryouts is starting! Justin: Alright! We're coming! Jaylen: Let's go. Justin: Yep. Main Plot: Kaitlyn/Seth (In gym class while everyone's stretching, Kaitlyn goes over to Seth.) Kaitlyn: Hey! Seth: Hello. Kaitlyn: I'm Kaitlyn Chambers. Seth: I've seen you before. Kaitlyn: Oh my gosh, really? I've been spotted by a star singer. Seth: I guess. So what's up? Kaitlyn: I've kind of caught a but of interest in you. Seth: Don't all the girl do because of my singing? Kaitlyn: Yeah but I see someone pretty cooler than just a star singer. Seth: Aww, thanks. Subplot: Aria/Olivia/Jake (At lunch; Aria, Olivia, and Jake are sitting at a round table.) Jake: So what's the secret you were gonna tell us? Olivia: When I tell you guys, don't freak out. Aria: Sure. Olivia: I'm...pregnant. Jake: What? Honest blog? Aria: Oh my gosh. Olvia: Good, you didn't freak out. Jake: So that's why you were moody? Olivia: Yes, and you two are two out of three people who know. My bestfriend, Jonah, already knows. Jake: It must crazy to go through that. Olivia: Trust me, it is. So what's your secrets? Jake: The reason why I know so much about technology was because until I was 12, I grew up in an RV with tons of tech. Olivia: So you were...homeless? Jake: Was. My family and I bought a house when I was 13 and here I am. Olivia: Wow, I'm just amazed how you went from homeless to wealthy in just one year. Jake: Five months to be exacted. Olivia: Cool. So Aria, what's your secret? Aria: Umm... I don't really have any secrets. I know everything about myself. Olivia: Everyone's got a secret. Aria: I once used the bathroom and didn't wash my hands? Olivia: When was this? Aria: When I was Five. Jake: Aria, everyone does that when they're young. Aria: Oh, speaking of the bathroom, I gotta use one. Be right back. (Aria goes into the hallway but doesn't go to the bathroom.) (She says to herself.) Aria: They can't know... they just can't know. Third Plot: Lauren/Kenan (After school, Kenan and Lauren meet by the movies.) Kenan: Whoa, you lookin hot! Lauren: Wow, thank you. You look nice as well. Kenan: My pleassure, hot link. Lauren: Shall we? Kenan: Indeed we shall. (The two enter the movie theature.) Fourth Plot: Justin/Jaylen (The next day, Justin and Jaylen check out the new roster.) Jaylen: I'm on team! Justin: Me too! (The two fist bump. Darryl walks over to them.) Darryl: What just happened? Jaylen: I made the team. Darryl: Why am I not surprised? Jaylen: Cause you don't like sports. Darryl: Yeah I do! Well... a little. Justin: Is he your brother? Jaylen: Yep, he's a niner. Justin: Surprising. Darryl: I'm gonna be pranking you in football games now. Jaylen: No you're not! That mess is over. Darryl: We'll see about that. (Darryl walks away.) Justin: What was that about? Jaylen: Ugh! He's gonna do it again. Justin: Do what? Jaylen: Prank my affilerations like he always does. Justin: Uh oh. Main Plot: Kaitlyn/Seth (Kaitlyn and Angela are at Angela's locker.) Angela: So did you ask him out? Kaitlyn: I tried but I couldn't. Angela: What? Why not? Kaitlyn: I hesitated and got nervous. Angela: You might wanna figure something out quick. Kaitlyn: You know what? I will. Thanks. Angela: No problem? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts